The Pet Search
by BugsBunny10
Summary: It is Molly's five birthday and her parents gifted her with her own pet. But when Gil brings Bubble Puppy to her house, her big day soon turn into a search party to find the pets.
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Present

The Pet Search

_**The Pet Search is part one of my The Search fanfic. It was actually first was installed in the Bubble Guppies wikipedia page…before someone deleted the story. If someone knows who did such a thing, please let me know so I can say some very mean things to them. Anyway, here's the scoop.**_

_**Molly gets a kitty (naming her Princess) for her 5**__**th**__** birthday present and shows her new pet to her best friend Gil. But when he brings Bubble Puppy, well…you should know what happens next. Now with both pets missing, its up to the two preschool owners to find them.**_

_**The second part is called The Owner Search, which takes place during The Pet Search and focuses on Bubble Puppy and Princess as they go throughout Bubbletucky to find their beloved owners.**_

_**I hope you all will enjoy these two stories back to back. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM BUBBLE GUPPIES!**_

Chapter 1: The Birthday Present

"Where are we going?"

"Just relax, sweetie," Molly's mother answered to her daughter.

In the back seat of the family van, Molly was sitting down in her booster seat. Today was her birthday and she just turned five. "Are we there yet?" she asked her parents.

"Don't worry, princess," her father said while driving. "You'll know it when we see it."

"I can't see thanks to this blindfold," the five-year-old responded.

"I know. Robin, make sure your sister doesn't take those blindfolds off."

"I'm on it, dad," Robin responded as he saw his older sister fold her arms. The family van eventually pulled up to a parking lot. The mother and father got out of the front and the father assisted his young daughter out of the vehicle. Once they got inside the building, now it was the time to take off the blindfold.

"Okay, Molly. Now you can take off the blindfolds."

The pink headed girl didn't hesitate and once they were off, she find herself in the front of an animal shelter. The girl was surrounded by a whole bunch of pets. Fishes, hamsters, parrots, dogs that are as big as Bubble puppy and her favorites, kittens. "Aww, look at all the pets."

A female snail walked up towards the family. "Hey Molly. Happy birthday."

"Thank you."

"so are you excited to get your birthday present?"

The birthday girl's jaw just dropped. "You mean…"

"That's right," the store owner giggled. "anyone of these pets will be yours."

"Mom, dad?"

"Yeah. Your mother and I planned this since last month," her father stated. "We knew you wanted a pet for a long time now. So we thought you owning a pet will be your birthday present."

"So I can get a pet too?" Robin asked.

"Sure, when you turn five."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. So go ahead, princess. Choose your pet."

Molly was so happy. She just literally jumped on her father and gave him a hug, to which he so happily gave back. "Thank you guys so much." After getting back down on the ground, Molly walked all over the store to find the perfect pet. She visited the fish tanks, the bird cages, everywhere. But now the question remains…which one of these lucky pets will be Molly's new friend? Find out on the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Princess

The Pet Search

Chapter 2: Princess

Finding a pet is a lot harder than it sounds. Throughout the time her family drove her to the animal shelter, Molly was trying to find her new pet. She was thinking about getting a dog like Gil did, but it doesn't seemed a puppy is quite the pet she's looking for. Having a goldfish is nice, but Molly knew from time to time again, you have to clean its fish tank, something she's not into.

Molly walked over to all kinds of exhibits. She eventually stopped when she saw a whole area of little kittens.

"Aww, look at the kitties," she said. Some of the baby cats were purring their fur, licking themselves clean or even wrestling. It was just too cute for the five-year-old as she giggled. But her attention was all on this pacific kitten that had finished eating. Its fur was wavy matching the color of Molly's skin and Goby's.

"Mom, dad, take a look at this kitten." Her parents swam over to their daughter. "I like that one right over there."

"It is cute," the mother responded.

"I like that one."

Molly wasn't the only one showing interest. The cat she was pointing at swam over to the girl and let out a soft meow. It finished off its hello by little the girl's face and purring on the girl's exposed belly, making her laugh.

"That tickles," Molly giggled

"That cat does seem to like you Molly," Robin said. The young brother stuck his hand out to pet the kitten too. Soon afterwards, the cat began to hag.

"What's wrong kitty?" Molly asked in a concern voice. To answer her question, the cat coughed up a hair ball that made its mark on Robin's face.

"Gross."

His family laughed. The snail owner walked over to the family. "So did you find the pet for you Molly?" Molly took one final look at the cat she was holding in her hands. The cat let out a meow again.

"I think I do."

The kitten licked the girl again on her cheek.

"Great. Come with me to the front desk and I'll be happy to give you the paper work."

…

The parents was still signing the paperwork while Molly and her brother Robin was playing with the new family pet. Robin tried to carry the small kitten, but all it did was just continue scratching him until he lets it go.

"Oww," Robin screamed." The cat ran back to Molly. "That cat scratched me."

"Looks like she doesn't like you yet," the sister giggled.

"Okay," the store owner said. "Almost done. Now all we need is a name for the kitten."

"What you want to name him, Princess?" the father asked.

"Hmm. I don't know." The birthday girl turned to see her new pet playing around in some kind of dish bowl. It reached its little legs up and accidentally knocked the water down. But luckily, she ran away from the spilled dish. Seeing how the cat doesn't like to get wet or dirty, just like her, Molly got the perfect name for her. "How about…Princess?"

"That's a really good name." The store owner stamped the paperwork and put Princess's name on the front. She came from behind the counter and brought out a few things. "Here is everything you need for Princess. Her food bowl and her collar."

"Thank you."

"Oh and take this with you." She pulls out a red necklace with a heart on it and hands it to the preschooler.

"what's this for?"

"Oh, its part of this Rescue Our Pets Foundation."

"Rescue?"

"Yeah. Sadly, not everybody treat pets like animals. Princess and the rest of the kittens were part of it."

"That's terrible. How would do such a think?"

"Well, thanks to you, Princess will have a home that she will be happy in and have someone to take care of." Molly nod in agreement. Soon it was time to do back home. During the ride, Princess was sound asleep safely in her new owner's lap.

_**I tried to finished up this story but I walked away from it several times cause I was getting so emotional. Shoutout to all my friends, followers and fans out there in fan fiction. I'll be back with the next one soon.**_

_**P.S. I'm changing my name to Bird Brains due to a new habit and interests I have with birds. My favorite one…the golden eagle. Which bird is your favorite?**_


End file.
